The present invention relates to disk array apparatuses.
In disk array apparatuses used as storage apparatuses in information processing systems, a larger number of disk drives are accommodated because of a demand for an increased storage capacity and higher performance. As a result, the disk array apparatuses are becoming large in scale. Such a disk array apparatus is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-332078.